A refrigeration cycle apparatus that utilizes a steam compressor includes the compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator. In a typical refrigeration cycle apparatus, indoor or outdoor air is utilized as heat source for a heat exchanger that acts as condenser and evaporator. The heat exchanger includes a plurality of paths to reduce flow loss of the refrigerant.
Conventionally, a distributor is connected to the plurality of paths of the heat exchanger via capillary tubes (Patent Literature 1).